A dark Past
by RoxieDivine
Summary: Summary in Prologue. Warning this Fanfic includes the Japanese Series Stitch so a lot of things have changed Hope you like 1st Fanfic ever!
1. Prologue

Rated: T

SUMMERY: Years have come and gone, much had changed; the once feared genetic alien experiment known as Stitch is now a retired Commander of the Galactic Federation. He has evolved from a little trouble maker to a husband and a stay at home Father of three adorable children. He no longer lives in Hawaii, but in New Town, Japan with his new family Yuna and her older cousin Tiger-lily, their grandmother and Jumba and Pleakly. An endless rain of peace has drizzled across the galaxy, but with over powering peace there is always a suppression of unmistakable evil, just lurking beneath the surface awaiting its chance to take over.

For centuries a dark evil has threaten our existence, an unknown fear looms over us as a known enemy lives among us, masked by a friendly familiar face, and the arrival of a legendary monster will unearth a dark forgotten past, leaving the fate of our world in the hands of the one who will surely betray us all.

Prologue: (17 centuries ago)

Like fire they rain from the sky, the sight appeared to be nothing more than a harmless meteor shower, but he knew better. The lost sector, area 223, but back then it was known as the land of endless peace. No evil had dared to challenge this peace, no overlord dared to attack, but with one flash of green meteor rock he knew the destruction of his people was an unstoppable fate. The enemy had only been heard of in legend, the Anamachy. The Anamachy was a parasitic race, they looked like harmless black worms, but once they possessed a host they willed unmistakable power. Among this deadly race was the deadliest overlord that ever ruled the north galaxy, Vladimir Parthius, he was known to consume those of his own race to increase his all mighty power. He was nothing more than a shadowy figure, his features forever cloaked in darkness. The Anamachy like all parasites are deceivers, they trick the host into thinking they are there to serve them with new found strength and abilities beyond their imagination, but it's not long before the parasite strikes to take over. Soon the host becomes a prisoner in their own body, they themselves become the parasite and the Anamachy becomes the host, draining them dry until the host is no more, the body is just an empty shell for the enemy to call their home. To kill the host's body serves no purpose the parasites just move on to the next nearest host. Their presence meant certain death to all forms of life.

He watched the end rain down on his land of endless peace, knowing this fate was to only be the beginning of a much darker end. He felt the slick slim of the monster as it dug into his skin. He felt the power and the evil slip in and then there was darkness, there was emptiness, and then he was no more.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An Empty Abyss

**(Seven years ago)**

The pain, he could remember nothing else but the pain and the words that would spell out his destruction.

"That's right you naughty making trouble maker Lady Delia is tired of your incompetence if she can't have your power cell then she will simply destroy you in the most painful way possible" Dr. Jacques Von Hämsterviel laughed hysterically as the plasma laser began to warm up.

Experiment 626 aka Commander Stitch of the Galactic Federation Struggled in his restraints growling deep in his throat. "YEGA PATOOKA" he screeched struggling for freedom as the enemy held a vile containing a black wiggling creature.

"I don't know what this discussing thing is but the computer has analyzed as a creature of certain death to all forms of life, soon the great do-gooder of this galaxy will be no more and I will be supreme ruler of the universe. Any last words 626" Hämsterviel asked as he loaded the creature into the laser and hovered his little hamster like finger over the activation button.

"You won't get away with this you YEGA PATOOKA!" Stitch pulled at his restraints once more.

"Your last Famous words" Dr. Jacques Von Hämsterviel chuckled as he pressed the button.

The pain erupted throughout his entire being like fire in his veins darkness wrapped around his soul, anger clouded his mind he screamed in pain as the monster of death creped through his defenses invading his body, mind and soul. Possessing his entire existence. He could feel the change, he didn't know exactly what was changing, but the pain could not mask what the change was giving, the power it was bringing. He felt his muscles swell, he even felt taller, he could fell himself growing abilities a new, but worse he felt the evil slipping in like slow molasses and then there was darkness, there was emptiness, he could fell the end rain down on him, and somehow he knew this fate was only the beginning of a much darker end, but just when he felt himself slipping away a brilliant flash of light exploded around him, he heard shout of accusing exclamations. He felt the strength of the laser give way as someone shut it off. He could hear Jumba's voice but he could not make out the sounds. Then suddenly he opened his eyes to see a monster, a black furred experiment with six arms and black wings its eyes glowed with evil red. 626 shivered as the mirror shattered then the light filled his vision as an explosion erupted all around him. He could feel no satiability, there was no air to breathe, nothing to hold on to, only darkness surrounded him, and then silence and then…. Nothing.

"Dr. Jumba report, what's the damage"

"Enemy ship is caput, no sign of 626 or Hämsterviel anywhere" Dr. Jumba Jookiba looked at the endless space desperately looking for his precious 626 but nothing laid before him, but the rubble of the broken ship.

"Is it possible that Commander Stitch survived the explosion?" the Grand Council woman's voice spoke from his communicator once more.

"Yes it is possible, but wirings maybe crossed, he could have a bad case of amnesia, could revert back to his old programing. We must be finding him at all cost"

"Very well I will send a search party at once no one will rest until Commander Stitch is found"

"Understood" Jumba answered as he stared out into the vastness of space fearing the worst as he floated in the dark and endless abyss.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Just another Day in Paradise

**(Present Day)**

In all her years as the Grand Council woman of The Galactic Federation, never had she felt such fear as she felt now, nor had she witnessed such a monstrosity as this. There before her eyes she watched as Dr. Jacques Von Hämsterviel escaped in to hyper seed on a blue police cruiser. Her anger boiled as her computer showed that the entire Whirlpool Galaxy was under attack, Hämsterviel had sworn their destruction if he ever escaped. "Where is he, where will he be leaving hyper drive?"

"Quadrant 556 the lost sector, area 223"

Her worse fear had been realized only one thing lived and ruled in that Sector,

"Vladimir Parthius" the name turned everyone's blood to ice.

"Your highness we are sure to be next what do we do?"

It was perhaps the 10,000 time she had heard this question. What could she do? All her well known captains had took their families, packed their bags, and left. Not that she could blame them, she too wished she could run. She knew that she had but only one answer, he would not be happy with her request, he had resigned six years ago, and after his 1 year of disappearance his family have been extra cautious about his old line of work. Two years ago she had asked for him to return to the force. He said he had new priorities now, a family to raise, to protect.

"Get me communications with Quadrant 17: Section 005 Area 51 Dr. Jumba Jookiba, and hurry Commander Stitch is our only hope now, and we can only hope he can stop this madness in time."

Her stomach clenched at her own words as the ship set off towards their last and only hope of survival. Their Destination Quadrant 17: Section 005 Area 51…. Planet Earth.

(Quadrant 17: Section 005 Area 51)

"That's it I can't take it anymore! I am sick and tired of your mess Jumba Jookiba I just can't take it. All you do its work on your filthy inventions, leaving me to clean up the mess while my precious treasures suffer" Pleakly yelled franticly as dramatic as ever. "Just look at my poor mosquito habitat, and my fruit flies, and just look at my rose bush, oh my poor babies" Pleakly fell on his knees before his forgotten and broken treasures.

"Please be shutting up now big genius can't think straight when you're yapping up a storm" Jumba muttered as he kept right work on his new plasma cannon. "Skinny one eye noodle thinks he can be bossing around evil scientist, well he is wrong"

"That's it I'm leaving Jumba and this time I'm never coming back."

"Good maybe then you'll finally be out of my hair, or if I had hair I would be saying this"

"Well good maybe I will finally have my own space"

"Well what noodle waiting for? Invitation! Go, leave, won't be needing you here. You always in way of my genius"

"Well if that's how you feel then I'm gone, leaving, never to come- hey what's this?" Pleakly stopped in front of his laptop "ha! I have mail, no one ever sends me mail. I wonder what it says" he began to read out loud "Wendy Pleakly congratulations you have won a vacation!" he jumped for joy

"Hear that Jumba I just won a vacation in your face Mr. Ungrateful, the one eyed noodle wins this round"

"Only one eyed noodle would gloat before he knew where he was going" Jumba smirked.

"Going… of course I know where I'm going" he peaked at the email. "See it says it right here Wendy Pleakly congratulations you have won a vacation, you and your family friends now have the chance to visit the islands of Hawaii for this year's luau celebration to celebrate the spirit of Ohana a one week celebration of friends family and unity!" Pleakly screeched happily "hear that Jumba we're going to our second home"

"We? You mean you are no longer mad at Jumba"

Mad? How could I be mad, we don't have time for mad, we have shopping, and packing, our vacation starts tomorrow!"

Jumba forced himself up from his invention just in time to see an upcoming transmission from The Galactic federation 2 words blared before him on the screen as a black light flashed around him.

CODE: BLACK

Jumba's heart felled code black meant only one thing'

"He's coming" Jumba muttered to himself, "I must be warning 626" He rushed next door to Yuna's house hoping that maybe he could convince his over confident creation that the only way to survive was to run far, far, away.

"Diaper bag" Yuna read the next item off the check list as Stitch strapped his three adorable children in the three seated stroller.

Ana and Annie were the oldest of the three, two twin girls that were carbon copies of their mother in every way possible. The two of them were inseparable, together every sleeping and waking hour of the day, and just like their mother they were two singing angles. Then there was Junior who was a spitting image of his father in his younger years, minus the over powering strength much to Stitch's relieve none of the children had developed any abilities just yet, and with as wild as being a Mr. mom already was, he was secretly hopping that they never did. Stitch sighed being a Mr. mom was no picnic, he tried being a working man at one time but the family was getting more threats for law suits then actual money so Angel set off to work, and turned out to be quit the fanatical advisor, much to her husband's surprise. He himself accepted a check every month for his past years of service a side of him his children would never know. As far as they knew daddy was a goody, good two shoes and always had and will be and they should try and follow his example, try being the key word of course. After all they were only two four year olds and one two year old there was plenty of time to get things perfect.

"Check" Stitch held up the Diaper bag for Yuna to see, and couldn't help realizing how much Yuna had grown she was 17 now her once childish figure had morphed into a spitting image of her own mother or at least that's what grandma always told her.

"Toys" Yuna asked.

"Toys check" Stitch went on to giving his kids the pep talk as Yuna finished the check list on her own. "Okay kids what's our mission''

"OOOOOO" Ana raised her pink paw high "I now daddy we're gona have fun"

"and make friends" Annie finished for her sister.

"Exactly, and what's the most important rule" he looked at Junior knowingly

"No fighting" Junior muttered guiltily. The whole family had been kicked out of the park last month because he decided to fight over another kid's toy truck.

"Good now I want to tell mommy that we had a good day, okay. So let's go out there and…"

"Have fun" they exclaimed as their father turned them lose and they ran on to the playground.

Stitch sighed again, the girls made friends easy, he wasn't worried about them, but Stitch Junior held true to his name. He was a little monster.

"Don't worry" Yuna assured him as they sat down on the hill. "This time you'll have good pictures to take for sure."

Stitch had his camera ready he snapped a couple of pics of Junior on the slide and Annie Pushing Ana on the nearby swing. So far so good, he held his breath as a little girl approached his daughters.

Wanna play dress up" The little girl asked. "My names Teresa and my mommy brought some old dresses from a garage sell we can play runway models"

"Okay" Ana and her sister followed their new friend over to the park stage were a box of old dresses laid waiting. Before long the girls were laughing and playing.

Stitch smiled as he took several pictures of his little girls, they made it look so easy. He looked at Junior still by himself on the slide, he still didn't have one friend. His sisters made a new friend every day. He sighed, fearing the worst.

"It's okay Stitch, he just needs more time" Yuna assured him.

Stitch nodded just hoping she was right.

"So are you both aliens?" Teresa asked.

"Yep" Ana said without shame.

"Does that bother you" Annie asked more meekly.

"Are you kidding, my favorite thing to do is pretend I'm an alien princess"

"So do we" Annie shimmed.

"Who's the blue one over there" Teresa asked. "He's so cute"

"That's our baby brother" Ana smiled. "Everyone thinks he's cute, even we do"

"Cool I have a little brother too, think your brother would want to meet him?"

Ana and Annie nodded, as they all ran over to meet Teresa's little brother.

"This is Mikey my brother" Teresa introduced a young boy who matched her brown hair and eyes so well that they could be mistaken for twins themselves, if Mikey was a little older. "My brother is three how olds yours"

"Two" Ana and Annie spoke in unison.

"Perfect" Teresa exclaimed then she turned to her brother "want to meet a real Alien?" she asked him. Her brother nodded franticly and followed the three over to Junior.

Ana as bold as ever led the way, her sister as always was hot on her heels. Teresa followed suit holding her brother's hand.

Junior sighed as he moved to the sand box, what was wrong with him, why did everyone take one look at him and ran away. 'Because all I do is break things' he told himself miserable. It was his fault the angry men with lawyers were after their money all the time. He tried to be good he realy did but every time he got angry he... He shook his head not wanting to think about it.

"Hi my names Mikey" Junior watched him approach hopefully. "you want to play Galaxy invaders"

"I dangerous" Junior warned.

"Whats your name " Mikey sat in the sand box beside him.

"Junior"

"well Junior you can be the Invader, he gets to distory lots of stuff so its okay if you brake the toys i brake them all the time."

"Really" Junior asked in disbelief, how could such a little boy be so well distructive.

"Yeah I like to get in to my games"

"Really me too"

Sitch took several pictures of his son and new best friend as they played invaders, chased each other around the park and build sand castles. 'Finally Junior had found his Lilo. Stitch smiled it had been several months since he had seen her. Lilo and her Daughter Nani (Lilo Junior) had came over to visit. How he missed her, he smiled as he watched Yuna pick up Ana and made it look like she was flying in the air. This is the life, he thought as the sun began to set, Angel would be home by now waiting for them. "Girls, Junior, Yuna it will be dinner time soon" Stitch called them in.

"Race ya" Yuna challenged them as they ran up the hill to great Stitch. The whole walk home was full of laughter and talk of new friends. Stitch smiled as the sun set futher in the horizon. 'Yes he told himself this was the life, just another day in paradise"

ROXIEDIVINE" Sorry took so long to up date hope you liked the end of chapter2 chapter 3 will be up tomarrow after 8pm Enjoy.


End file.
